trt_casual_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revolt
The Revolt, a 5 year old pure Husky, walked around the area, being in heat constantly attracted multiple male dogs. However as they followed her they fought for her, defecating in shock in the process. The Revolt barked, attracting a few nearby female dogs. She led them all to an alley just like she was trained. There were bowls of food there. The Revolt barked and the people came. They wore uniforms showing bunnies as they picked up the stray and feral dogs that The Revolt brought. The canines all defecated in shock as they where grabbed and tossed in cages. The people in uniforms fed a few dog treats to The Revolt, a prize for bringing more dogs. Just enough to not be hungry enough to forage in the dumpster. The Revolt walked back to the dumpster satisfied. She did not know where the happy place her "comrades" was. Then The Revolt fell asleep but then decided she didn't want to live in a dumpster anymore. She ran to the alley where the people fed her and waited until a few hours later the people returned. However seeing that she brought no other dogs they grabbed the tail wagging husky and threw her into a cage. The poor dog defecated in shock, seeing dogs whimpering in their cages. The Revolt began to bark, sending all the other dogs in the truck barking and defecating in shock. Then the truck stopped. Two humans came and grabbed a nearby cage. They tore a dog out of it and pulled the yelping canine away. The Revolt watched as the same people who fed her treats when she brought dogs to them to bring to the "happy" place pulled out a needle and impaled the screaming dog with it. The injection using the small needle brought a swift death to the other dog. More and more dogs in the truck where pulled away and euthanized bringing confusion to The Revolt. The Husky was unsure if they were dead but the sight of the needle made her tremble. Then it was The Revolt's turn. The Husky watched as the cage door opened. The "happy" place was not happy. She only wanted to go home. The Revolt screamed as the humans pulled her away and began trying to shake herself out of their hands. However the human hands closed her mouth and clenched her limbs. The dog defecated in shock and fear before she was thrown onto the table. It was the end. The Revolt whimpered before going silent. She didn't struggle as the dreaded needle moved closer by every inch. Then it struck. The Revolt made no sound as blood exploded out of her body and flowed onto her fur. Toxins flowed through the husky's blood as she waited for her death. Then The Revolt stopped moving and breathing. Then The Revolt's body was thrown into a pile. The bodies of all the dogs killed by the people in the truck where dumped in a dumpster, in hopes of having no one notice their deaths. However a woman, who saw the bodies dumped, began arguing with the head of the organization responsible for the euthanasia of all the dogs including The Revolt. Unfortunately the organization's secret of euthanizing adoptable stray domestic animals was soon uncovered by the woman herself.